


I only have eyes for you

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Fanart, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, M/M, NSFW Art, Size Kink, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Geralt and Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	I only have eyes for you

My first Geraskier fanart !!!!  
I have loved this fandom so much and I will take the opportunity to return my account here on AO3 ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter (@LilyCarroll) ❤❤❤


End file.
